Motion That Froze
by DragonRider2000
Summary: One minute, she was moving. The next, everything was still; Down to the leaf falling from the tree tops to the earth. Not knowing where this new journey would take her, she accepts the only thing offered, and with a flash, knew no more.
1. Prologue: Decisions

_This story contains my own characters and most of the amazing writer, Christopher Paolini's people. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's characters._

_ I hope everyone enjoys my story. It was a spur of the moment thing:)_

_Summary:_ _One minute, she was moving. The next, everything was still; Down to the leaf falling from the tree tops to the earth. Not knowing where this journey would take her, she accepts the only thing offered, and with a flash, knew no more._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Motion That Froze**_

_Prologue: Decisons_

Our story begins on a damp night in early September, deep the country of the state of Oklahoma. A woman came home from her hopless dinner, and proceeded to feed her beloved horses.

Yet, far away, no where near the state, or the country, or even the world, a woman crouched over a basin full of water, blood trickling from a small cut on her cheek. Her black eyes burned with urgency and her red lips moved quickly, chanting in her own language.

Danger was in the land, and her only hope was to call for someone else, someone with no ties to this land to choose the fate of this world, to join the side he/she believed in. It was the only way to win this war. To add strength to one side that the opposite side did not and could not posses, because of the decision of the chosen person.

With all her strength, she thrust her mind outward, past her own land, to one that no one knew. Perhaps she would not live to see the one whose heart could change the fate of this cursed land. Perhaps she would. But she would have the pleasure, the honor, of being the chooser.

Outside, in the pooring rain, there was great commotion mixed with screaming and the clash of swords. Beyond this womans home, a battle was waging between the forces of the Empire and the Varden. At the head of the Varden, a mighty Sapphire Dragon strode, driving fear into the hearts of their enemies, and along side ran a man who looked neither human nor elf. His sword glowed brightly with anticipation and glee of the battle it fought and magic shot from his palm to hold the enemy at bay.

But for the enemy, for the Empire, a man wielding a sword with a blood red ruby in its hilt and astride a magnificent Ruby Red Dragon advanced on the sapphire dragon, ready to fight for leadership, glory and power. The battle had already lasted hours, and it was time for the two riders to finally meet face to face in battle, to decide the deadly outcome.

With dark magic on the one's side and Elven magic on the other, both sides were evenly matched. What would happen if someone were to be interjected in between and pull one side ahead of the other?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Thank You For reading! Please review, and have a great day!_


	2. Into the Fog

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's character's._

_I hope everyone enjoyed the Prologue!! And I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!!_

_Thank You EragonPeep for your review:)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Into the Fog

"Oh, rats!"

A woman came around the corner of the rock house, a disgusted look on her face. Rain pelted to the ground, and her shoulders and head were being soaked thoroughly. But that wasn't why she was disgusted. She'd managed to step into a fairly large puddle of standing water, her heels sinking deep into the mud. Towing the wheelbarrow full of hay with her, she splashed through the puddle and continued on, making sure not to step into any more puddles.

"Why I didn't change shoes is a mystery to me." She grumbled, rolling her eyes at herself. "I knew it was raining for heavens sake. Show's how intelligent I am."

With the wheelbarrow being pulled behind her, she maneuvered around two more puddles and through two gates and into a fenced area. Stopping by a tree, she grabbed 6 flakes of hay and tossed it under the large oak, then turned to another, smaller tree and deposited 4 more flakes by its trunk and headed back. She stopped at the large Quarter Horse mare, tied to a tree, with her right hind leg in her feed bucket. Sighing, the woman moved over to her, and the mare quickly stepped out of the bucket and turned her head towards her.

"Finished already, Angel? You really do snarf your food down." She moved around the mare's hind quarters and proceeded to untie her. Then she led her towards the front porch of the house and tied her to a poll. She clomped up the steps and opened a bag of treats, giving the chestnut mare the treat and stuffing another into her pocket. She carefully led the half soaked horse into the fenced area, leading her to the small tree with hay beneath it, and turning her loose with a pat. She closed the gate and walked back to the house, her dog, a hyper German shepherd, tagging at her heels.

She sat down on the only dry step to the porch, and threw a broken tennis ball across the yard, her dog streaking after it, then coming back and dropping it at her feet for more. Watching her bay mustang peruse the ground in front of him for all his dropped food, and listening to the rain fall all around her, she sighed deeply, taking in the cool aroma.

Her shoulder length auburn hair glistened, slightly darker on the top of her head than at the bottom, and a few wisps curved around her strong jaw bones and curved chin. Beneath shapely eyebrows were two, dark and mysterious green eyes, with a light touch of blue to cause them to turn blue/green from time to time. Standing without any shoes she stood at five foot seven; a height she had long wanted and when she was 17 had reached.

Tonight, instead of her usual light blue jeans, brown boots and t-shirt, she wore long, dark blue jeans and four inch knee high black leather boots. She had on a low cut brown shirt with a black camisole beneath to make it modest, and a black string was attached around her neck with a blue, silver, black and gold diamond shaped pendant hanging from it. To bring out her eyes a coat of mascara had been applied to her eyelashes, with a bit of gold eye shadow to match the gold in the pendant.

Slung across her frame was a shoulder bag, green and brown, carrying her few belongings she never went anywhere without. A camera, wallet, vest, MP3 Player, Journal and five boxes of 24 propel packages. An odd assortment, but it went to match the woman carrying the stuff.

Her dog came up and laid her head in her lap, sighing with happiness as she was smothered with attention. This woman's name was Leana Cormac, a 20 year old single lady who lived with her two best friends, whose names were Alice and Marie. They owned between them 45 acres, a large two story rock house and 6 horses.

That night, Leana had just arrived home from another hopeless date with another city boy who had no idea what the difference between a Latigo strap and a Girth was. To this young woman, that was what she would call a hopeless case and was glad to have the dinner end. Well, she'd gotten a free dinner out of the deal. There was always that.

Five minutes later and nearly 50 ball throws later, the bay mustang looked up, having scrounged the last nibble of food, and gave her an imploring stare.

"OK, Jasper. You want to go out with your buddy now, I suppose?" Leana stood, brushed off her pants and her hands, and walked over to the horse, giving him the treat from her pocket. Suddenly, a clash rang through her ears, and Jasper, the mustang, perked his ears forward, and snorted. Leana had stiffened and began walking quickly forward, when Jasper started trotting in place beside her. With a calming hand on his solid neck, she walked him into the pasture and took off his halter, patting his rump and locked the gate. Grace, her German shepherd, came and nuzzled her hand. Leana petted her, looking around suspiciously, then sighed

"Perhaps I'm going crazy." That wouldn't surprise her in the least. She walked back to the house, the forest green halter and black lead rope hung over her shoulder, her eyes and ears alert. She noticed the drop in temperature immediately, and stiffened when she heard a scream. She whirled, and her heart started beating wildly. She looked down, and saw the thumps of her heart against her chest. She looked up, towards were she'd heard the scream, and then the temperature plummeted. The rain stopped. But then, her heart racing faster than ever, she realized everything had stopped. As if because of the temperature drop, everything had suddenly frozen in time. Her breath came out in a fog, and she looked around, spotting the leaf, hanging in midair unmoving. The rain around her was glistening; drops that had never hit the earth were suspended, frozen.

"What is this?" She whispered. Beside her, Grace had froze, her head looking up at her, golden eyes open and her mouth drawn up in a smile. One foot was held in the air as if she'd been trotting.

Leana was scared. Was she dreaming? Had she fallen and was now suspended between life and death?

She snorted. Even that was a little to far fetch for her.

She swung around as she heard a rustle, and came face to face with a glorious light, and she shielded her eyes as a lady, clothed in white stepped forward. The light did not diminish, and Leana looked deep into the black eyes of the woman, and noticed her high forehead and pointed ears, along with the red streak on the left side of her face.

"You are Leana Cormac?" The voice came from the woman, yet Leana had not seen her lips move. Yet her eyes roved over Leana, and Leana, heart still pounding, nodded. She turned fully to the great lady.

"I have searched and searched these lands for you. I have come to ask for your help. My world is in the heart of war, but neither side can conquer the other, and in so doing the land is being ruined, tortured. So I have come to ask if you will aid us, to win this, to save the land and its people from destruction. The fighting will continue until there is no one left to fight, unless someone who has no ties joins either side. Someone the other side cannot posses. Someone that can turn the tide of the war. Someone that the people can rally to. I have chosen you."

"Do I have any other choices?" Leana asked, standing straight. The pounding in her heart had receded as she realized she was not in danger…yet.

"You may refuse."

"…And?"

"And Millions will die. You are the only one I have found worthy and ready enough to take up the fight, to conquer, to win, to understand the chances and stakes. What will your choice be?"

Leana stared into the face of the elf, her eyes intense as her mind worked harder than it ever had. All around her, a great fog began to appear as her decision became clear in her mind. If it was to be her, it would be her. She could not let millions die, could she?

"But how will I know which side is the side I must choose?" She asked, taking a step forward. A relieved smile bloomed on the elf's face

"You will know because of your heart. It will tell you which side is worthy of you."

Leana nodded

"And what of this place? What of my home?" She asked her eyes sweeping around her, but seeing nothing, only a great, dense fog.

"Because of your choice, you will return one day, and nothing will have changed. Not a second will have gone by. Or, if you wish, you may never return, and your friends will find that you are gone. Or, again, if you wish it, you could make it so they never knew you. Make it so you were never in this land. It is your choice and your choice alone.

Leana looked around, and saw a glimpse of the smiling faces of Alice and Marie.

The auburn haired woman looked back into the waiting eyes of the elf, and said softly.

"I will return, one day. I am ready." Unconsciously, she put her hand down, searching for Grace's soft muzzle, but her hand only grasped through the fog. The Elf in white smiled, and opened her lips

"Thank You, Silver Wing. Thank You."

Before Leana could question the elf about the strange name she had just been called, the elf raised her right hand above her head, and there was a flash of silver, blinding Leana who flung up her arms to protect her face. She stepped backwards and fell to the ground, darkness quickly surrounding her while fog clung to her body. Then her eyelids closed and everything dimmed to nothingness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So, please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Rainfall

**I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's character's.**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I've really enjoyed writing this second chapter, because its the first chapter I've written in first person. If I made any errors that i didn't catch and its not first person, mea culpa!(my fault) ****There's a few things I have to change in the prologue to fit with this chapter, but nothing drastic. **

**My awesome reviewers:**

**formereannie.**

**EragonPeep.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Rainfall

Several cries echoed through my mind as I fought my way through the mass of bodies, striking down those who struck at me. The rain came in heavy torrents, cleaning the blood and gore from armor and bodies. Lightning tore through the heavens, lighting up the battle and people below.

_Saphira! Where are you? _I cried with my mind, searching

Her voice came back clearly

_I am by the clearing. I was forced to land when the lightning started, or else possibly be struck. How goes the battle with you?_

I sighed; relieved she was not above in the storm dodging lightning bolts

_We have gained the upper hand against them. The elves are ruthless and are bringing the number of the enemy down quickly. It should not be long ere the end. _

Rain pelted my face as _Brisingr_ tore through the mail around my opponent's neck, and I couldn't help but wonder if the men I killed tonight had homes and a family.

"Eragon!"

Looking around for the warning voice, I came face to face with a man clothed in black robes with a silver fire dancing through his fingers, illuminating his face. Before either of us could move, a spear of white hot energy crackled through the sky and struck the spot where the enemy magician stood.

With a cry, I was thrown backwards, propelled by the impact of the bolt, to land unceremoniously on my back. My grip on _Brisingr _stayed firm and slashed at the sword that came at me from above. The mirthless cackle of the Imperial Soldier sent well known shivers down my spine as I leapt forward and felt my blade meet flesh. Standing there, I couldn't make myself look at the dead man. Catching the breath I had lost from my flight, I stared at the spot, some 15 ft away, where the magician had been. All that was left was a hole and a ring of black.

_The elements did it all for me. _I commented dryly to Saphira, who chuckled darkly.

Running through the trees I came to the clearing Saphira had shown me through our link. As I exited the ring of trees, Saphira snapped at a red cloaked soldier with a pike, who tried to jump away but wasn't quick enough.

A sudden strange feeling took over me as I stared at the angry sky and I almost fell to my knees. With sudden fierceness my head began pounding and it took all my strength not to let out a gasp of pain.

In the distance, someone screamed.

_Eragon! _Saphira's voice resounded through my pounding head, causing me to look up at her.

_Saphira... _

_Eragon, what's going on? _A new voice penetrated my mind and I new it was Arya. I didn't have the strength to answer, so I sent her an image of the clearing. Apparently, some of my pain was transferred with the image and her mind grew anxious and she turned to Saphira

_Saphira? What's wrong? _

_I know not, Arya. It came on suddenly... he is not the only one. The Soldiers feel it as well. I... I do as well though not as acutely. Something is happening. _

_Blodhgarm and I are on our way with a few others. It could be something new Galbatorix is trying to use on us._

_But his soldiers feel it as well. That makes no sense. To harm us and leave his soldiers untouched by his devilry would be more likely, so the soldiers can wipe us out with us unaware. But this?_

_I know not what it means, Saphira. But it's possible you and Eragon are in danger and we will not take that risk._

_Be careful, Arya. _

I heard the whole conversation, but all I could do was take in deep breaths, trying to stave off unconsciousness.

_What is this?_ I thought to myself, looking around with heavy lidded eyes…but my eyes didn't see the clearing anymore. Instead, everything grew dark, and I closed my eyes

Around me was a thick fog and I had an impulse to hold my breath, but I forced myself to breath. My head still pounded uncomfortably. A shadow formed before me and I heard a strange, unfamiliar voice ring through the fog

_I will return, one day. I am ready._

My eyes snapped open, to once again see the clearing and saw the soldier standing above me. My knees were wet and I suddenly realized I had fallen to my knees. A sudden fear took over me as I felt power and energy build up around me.

_Saphira! _Was all I managed before I threw a shield around us both and ducked. I felt Arya near and extended the shield to her and Blodhgarm as the air turned deadly cold and an ear shattering crack resounded through the clearing, bouncing off the trees and hills. The largest lightning bolt I'd ever seen crashed down towards us, and for what seemed like a millennia hung in midair around us. The light around us illuminated a figure, tall, straight and slender with long hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed, as if she was asleep and unaware of the turmoil around her. I yelled for her to move but my voice died in my throat and nothing happened. The soldiers in the clearing had froze, staring with horrified fascination at the lady. Suddenly I clasped my head as it seared with fire and lights danced before my vision. Then, as if a spell had broken, the lightning hit. I was thrown onto my back again by a shockwave, only my shield protecting me from the energy that coursed through the ground and air. The rain turned hot against my cheeks for a second as I let my shield disappear after the danger had faded, and the drops returned to their normal temperature and began to pelt the ground in earnest.

Standing on shaky legs, my eyes scanned the clearing for any sign of damage from the bolt and my eyes widened in shock. Nothing was changed. No charred ground, no flaming trees, no sign that anything had happened. To top off my astonishment, the clearing was devoid of any imperial soldiers, leaving only Varden. My eyes narrowed slightly at the spot I'd seen the Lady. The spot was empty.

"Eragon." Arya's voice reached me and I slowly turned towards her. She was turned slightly away from me, and Blodhgarm stood beside her with his naked blade ready in his hand. The Elf/Wolf's nostrils were flared and his eyes dashed back and forth through the trees around them.

"I sense no hostility or danger. It seems our enemies have disappeared. How is that possible?" Blodhgarms voice was low and calculating.

"Magic." Arya's eyes were narrowed, a slight frown playing across her face as her eyes swept over the clearing "Magic of a powerful kind. Eragon," She turned to me for the first time, and for a moment her face betrayed her astonishment and worry

"Eragon…?"

I raised a hand to stop her comment and drew in a breath. It seemed I looked as bad as I felt. The magic that had torn through the ground and air had taken its toll on me and I wavered on my feet. Afraid I was going to collapse, Saphira channeled some of her energy into me and the long, deep breath I drew in cleansed me of my fatigue. Straightening, I looked at Arya and nodded. She still looked slightly worried, but she nodded back

"I doubt I was the only who saw the shape that took form in this clearing." Arya stated warily

Blodhgarm nodded

"I too saw her."

"But where is she now…if she is or was even here." My voice sounded stronger and radiated with confusion.

_A search must be started. I do not sense any one unknown in this area. And I do not think it was the trick of magic that revealed her. The magic that coursed through us had to come from someone._

"Saphira's correct. Blodhgarm, take the spellcasters and search the outer reaches of this area. Saphira, would you fly and try to find her with your own eyesight? Eragon, you and I will search the immediate area."

Saphira spread her wings

_That I will do Arya. _And separately for only Eragon, _be safe, little one. We do not know what awaits us if we find this human._

I nodded at her, watching her muscles bunched and her wings carried her above our heads.

_I will. You be careful as well._

_I always am little one. _She sniffed and disappeared into the rainy heavens.

Blodhgarm looked toward us and with a swift, regal nod turned and disappeared into the trees. I sensed his mind stretch out to the other elvin spellcasters and gather them to him as he ran. The Varden soldiers around us turned to me and I looked back

One of the men walked towards me and I grinned as Roran's face became recognizable through the rain.

"What was that?" he asked as he stepped up beside me

"Magic." I stated. He nodded grimly "Roran, I need you to gather your men and have them search the forest. There's a chance whoever did that is out there somewhere. Blodhgarm and the spell casters are searching the outer reaches of the forest and Arya and I are going to search around this area."

Roran then turned his eyes to my face, probably noting my strained face

"Who, or what, are we really looking for, Eragon? Whatever happened, I didn't see the whole thing. I was busy fighting a soldier with my back to the clearing. But when he stopped fighting and stared at the clearing I turned around and saw this figure of a woman. But everything was foggy so I couldn't see what she looked like from where I was. The men are passing things around and I don't know if any of them saw her clearly either. That's who we are searching for, correct?"

"Aye. It's a mystery, but if she's out there we need to find her. She could be a powerful magician. And we don't know what happened to the soldiers." That worried me more than the idea of finding the mysterious lady, but I did not voice that to him "Be careful, Roran. We don't really know what we are looking for."

My cousin nodded and clapped his hand on my shoulder

"You as well, brother. You may be a rider and have magic as your ally, but you don't know what you're looking for either."

Nodding, I watched him gather his men around him and heard his voice bark orders

"Spread out, men. We are looking for a lady. Travel in groups. No one goes off alone. We do not know where and what we are going to find." The soldiers obeyed and they slowly dispersed into the trees. Arya indicated the opposite way with a flick of her fingers and we began by searching for any evidence that the woman had been in the clearing. Finding nothing, I began to get suspicious as we continued searching the surrounding area and continuing to find nothing. We went nearly five miles from the clearing and still had found nothing. The rain was coming down in buckets now and there wasn't a dry spot on me. It wasn't cold, but the rain had put a dampening on my mood and I couldn't help cursing the weather.

Arya was a little ways from me as I rounded a corner, facing a small incline with sparse cedar trees. I saw a shadow on the groundand I slowed my jog to a cautious walk, making no sound. I came to a silent stop beside her, and with surprise mixed with a strange feeling stared at the motionless figure.

She lay on the ground between three trees, her face tilted to the side, a striking figure clothed in dark pants, top and boots. Her black hair was plastered against her face in wisps with one arm crossed over her stomach and the other at her side and her legs were slightly bent. Kneeling on one knee, my hand paused an inch from her mouth and I felt her warm breath against it. I checked her pulse and found it strong.

_Arya._

_Eragon. What is it?_

_Come back this way. I've found her._

I sent her an image of the prone woman and Arya's speed increased. A minute later she was at his side, kneeling beside her.

I looked at Arya, then back at the woman. I noticed how pale she was and as a chill spread down my back I realized it had gotten colder as the night wore on and the rain was becoming uncomfortably hard and cold.

"She does not appear injured." Arya said quietly.

"We should get her to Aberon as soon as possible. She does not appear to be injured, but there's a possibility the lightning could have harmed her."

Arya's eyes turned to me "She's only unconscious." She looked away and down at the woman "But yes, we must get her to Aberon. But we cannot do it tonight. It is too dangerous." As if to second her statement, a head splitting clap of thunder resounded off the trees around them.

"Aye then. To camp. We need to get all the soldiers back as well. Tomorrow we can bury the dead… And then leave." My voice sounded far away, drowned by the pounding of the rain on the leaves and ground.

Arya nodded and stood. I picked up the woman in a cradle style, and felt something bump my leg. Arya noticed the object and held it up and examined the green and brown bag. Her eyebrows came together in a frown.

"I have never seen this make before." She said, more to herself than me, But I silently agreed.

I suddenly strengthened the walls around my mind as I felt someone brush up against it

I heard a familiar voice and I realized it was Blodhgarm

_I am sorry I startled you, Shadeslayer. But I have something of grave importance._

_What is it, Blodhgarm? _Arya's voice resounded as well through my mind and I realized Blodhgarm had included her in the conversation.

_One of the spellcaster's is missing. None of us have seen her since the beginning of the battle. We cannot find her with magic or our link to her. I sent her with a group to protect Stronghammer, but he does not know when she went missing. Apparently the soldiers hit his group hard and fast and everything was in turmoil for a long time. _

_Who?_

_I wish it was not, but it is Lady Valada of the house of Tiran. _

I felt surprise and tension flow through Arya's link. I was not surprised by her reaction, for I too was an acquaintance of Lady Valada and knew her as a formidable magician. The idea of her missing was hard to imagine.

_Is it possible she was being pursued by another magician and had to run? _Almost instantly, I regretted saying it.

_No. She was too skilled to be frightened of one of these puny black robes. She would not have run even if she had been overpowered. _Blodhgarms voice was low and even threatening. I could see his eyes flashing and his fur bristling.

_Blodhgarm is right. She would not have run. But it is possible she was hit by the magic from the clearing._

I felt Blodhgarm grudgingly comply, and knew it was hard for the elf/wolf to accept that one of his spellcaster's was missing.

_Blodhgarm, we have found the woman. She is unconscious, but unharmed. We are bringing her to camp. The rain is picking up once again, and I think it will be dangerous to be out in the forest much longer. Gather your spellcasters and meet us at the clearing and we will go back together. _

_Yes Lady Arya. _

Before we cut the connection to Blodhgarm, we felt one of the spellcasters presence and heard his voice, thick with shock and sorrow

_We have found Lady Valada... She... She is dead._

Arya and I froze, and looked at each other. In a leap that took us nearly five feet we sped away towards Blodhgarm, and Arya questioned the elf

_Where, Kirtan?_

_Not far from the main of the battle to the west, in a ring of pine trees. There is a hill near as well. We found her in a small river. No more than 4 feet deep and 5½ feet wide. We are taking her out and putting her on land. _

_Eragon and I will be there momentarily. Blodhgarm?_

_I am nearly there. _Came the short reply.

We quickened our pace and I was suddenly glad the woman I held was light. Not that she would have hindered my pace, but my arms would have grown tired sooner. Again, as I had many times before, I thanked the dragons for transforming me. We made it to the place Kirtan indicated and slowed to a stop beside the 11 spellcasters and I stared at the elf on the ground. Lady Valada was silver haired and clothed in grey, her beauty undiminished by the fact she was indeed dead. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed, which surprised me. I shifted around Blodhgarm who was kneeling beside her, and I saw the stain above her right breast. Water had not washed it away. I looked at the river and noticed how fast it was flowing.

I looked at Kirtan, who was standing a little ways away, his face dark and dangerous. When his eyes met mine I could see the hatred and anger boiling in the black depths.

"We found her over there." he indicated a ledge of rocks protruding from the river bed. "There is a hill near, as I told you, with a stone wall. There are three bodies of magician's there. We think she was cornered after being separated from Stronghammer's group and wounded there. She killed them but her wound was grave and she tried to travel but had to stop by the river. She fell on her chest and then the river began to rise. We pulled her out of an inch of water. She had not been…dead long, but long enough to be chilled by the rain and river." Kirtan looked at the woman I carried and asked

"Is this who we were searching for?"

I nodded.

"Then when she awakens, I will thank her." Kirtan must have sensed my confusion, because he looked up from the woman's face into mine

"If we had not been searching for her, we would not have found Lady Valada. Granted, we would have searched for Lady Valada when we found her missing, but I doubt we would have looked this far." One of the other protested.

"She is one of us. We would have searched until we found her."

An ominous crack ripped the air, and Kirtan bowed his head and then looked towards the river, which was still rising.

"Aye, we would have. But even now the weather is dangerous and it is a risk to all to stay here. We would not have been able to search much longer this night. And we would start when the weather permitted tomorrow, but her body would have been carried downstream."

His words sunk into my chest, and I realized he was right. A lump grew in my throat as I looked back down at Lady Valada's body and the same anger that radiated around Kirtan began building in me. The Empire, Galbatorix, was causing us to lose people such as her. A powerful yet kind woman who cared not for herself but for her race and others.

Blodhgarm stood and walked over to two young sapling trees. He began to sing, and I realized he was singing two poles from the wood. A minute later he had two fine, sturdy poles, and Kirtan and another elf surrendered their cloaks and they made a litter for the elvin lady. Laying her in it, another elf laid her cloak upon the Lady while Blodhgarm and Kirtan lifted the litter.

With the group being elves, it took us little time to reach camp, and that I was glad for.

Varden turned to look at our group and their eyes first landed on me and the woman I carried, and then on the somber elves and the litter they bore in their midst.

Roran walked up to me and indicated the woman I held

"This her?"

"Who else would I be carrying?" I shot back. I was not in the best of moods, and Roran seemed to realize it because he didn't bother retorting. He turned instead to the elves and his eyes seemed to pierce through the cloak. He turned his head back to me and I bowed my head

"Lady Valada." Roran's eyes widened and his hand came down hard on his hammer.

"Blast you, Galbatorix." He swore. "She saved all our lives, drawing off a group of magicians. It got too close for me to notice she hadn't returned. How did it happen, do you think?"

"Kirtan and the others found three bodies of magicians by one of the hills, and they found Lady Valada on the edge of a river. We think she was wounded before she killed the magicians and then died when she reached the river."

"Is she the one who screamed?"

"Screamed?" I trailed off, my memory clicking. Someone _had_ screamed before the incident in the clearing. I looked towards the elves, who had lain a few spells around Lady Valada's body to keep the rain from touching her.

"There is a very good chance it was her, yes." I looked away and down at the woman. I wondered who she was, and how she'd gotten here, and mostly, why?

"Eragon, bring her over here." Arya motioned to a tent on the edge of the camp and Roran and I made our way over. Inside the tent it was dry and cozy, and I could feel the magic around me. To keep the tents dry the magician's had laid spells on the fabric to make them waterproof. I laid the woman down on the cot and sat on the ground beside her, my hand wiping her hair out of her face and examining her more carefully in the light.

Finding no injury whatsoever on her, I resolved to agree with Arya that she was only unconscious and would come too in a little while. I murmured a few words and her clothes and mine began to dry quickly and I drew a blanket over the woman's frame and turned to her bag. Eyeing it carefully, I looked over at Arya and Roran, who raised their eyebrows. I nodded and picked up the bag warily. Opening it, I realized the inside of the bag was dry.

_I do not recognize the smell. _Saphira examined thoughtfully.

_Are you close? _I asked, relived by her voice

_I am just outside the camp. It is much too crowded for me in the camp. They should have thought of that when they set it up. You may want to stay there, Eragon. The weather is worsening, if you can imagine. By the time you are through studying her things it may be hard to make your way to your tent. Unless you fancy being hit by lightning. _Saphira laughed at her own joke, and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

_I'll take that into consideration. _I growled and returned my attention to the bag.

I merely stared at contents as I emptied the bag. I picked up an oddly shaped package as Arya did the same with another package with string and two round things connected.

We stared at the things, and then at each other. Replacing the things we observed the others. A piece of clothing, something made of leather, five little boxes and a book.

"Now what in the world is all this…junk?" I muttered, more to myself.

"I do not recognize any of these things. Except the book. That's recognizable enough. About as odd as the owner, it may seem."

I nodded absently and replaced the things in the bag and placed it by the woman.

The one thing she was missing on her was a weapon. The world in turmoil, and she carried nothing to defend herself. Unless one of the things we'd seen in the bag could be used to defend her.

I looked doubtfully at the bag.

Standing, I went to the tent flap. Saphira was right. The weather had worsened; with near constant flashes of lightning and booming thunder and buckets of rain to the point you could not see anything but the dim flashes of lightning. I looked at Arya out of the corner of my eye. She was looking at the unconscious woman and seemed to be paying attention to nothing else, but I knew she was aware of everything I did. Roran looked deep in thought, his eyes unfocused at the tent canvas.

As I began to think about staying in the tent for the duration of the storm, I nearly slapped myself. Magic was my ally was it not? So why not use it to make is way to my own tent.

Arya's fingers twitched and she looked up at me.

"I must go and see how my brethren fare. You should stay here, Eragon and make sure she does dot awaken. If she were to wake when no one was here…" she trailed off and I had to agree with her. I nodded and unbuckled my sword and armor. Setting those things aside, I sat down on the dry ground and looked up at Arya.

She smiled slightly and bowed her head, then with a few words, exited the tent.

"I should make sure the soldiers are settled." Roran commented and began to head out, then stopped and shook his head in disgust at the rain.

"I thought I'd never say this, but I actually miss Surda and bright, sunny skies. This is the worst storm I have seen since we were boys in Carvahall, remember?" I nodded in agreement. There had been a storm much like this when I was six that lasted for three whole days and when it sover you nearly sank to your ankles in mud in some places. But as boys we didn't mind that at all.

"Here." I said and said the spell that I would have used on myself if I had not been staying here. Roran nodded and left and I heard him let out a low chuckle and I guessed he thought how conveniant it was sometimes to have a magician for a brother who could keep you from being drenched.

I let out a long sigh and began to wearily check my armor. After that, I healed my injuries and when I could no longer keep my eyes open, I found another blanket and laid down on the ground. Making a mental note to only sleep a few hours and placing a few spells on the tent, I started to doze.

_I'll make sure you are not disturbed, Eragon._

_Thank You, Saphira._

_If she should wake, I will awaken you._

_Yes, Thank You._

_Eragon?_

_Yes, Saphira?_

_Goodnight._

_Goodnight, Saphira._

_... Eragon?_

_What?_

_Sleep well._

_You too._

_Eragon._

_Oh for cryin' out loud! _I growled _what now?_

_Never mind. Go to sleep. You wouldn't care anyways. Goodnight, little one._

Goodnight, _Saphira._

I could not help but notice that she chuckled slightly before she withdrew

_How much do I want to bet myself she did all that on purpose? _I asked myself before my eyes drooped closed and I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

With a start, I awoke to the sound of rustling. Grabbing my knife I stood swiftly and looked around, extending my senses for any danger. Rain was still falling but it had slackened considerably to where it made a soft _pitter patter_ on the tent canvas. Shaking my head, I looked over at the woman, to see she had not moved. Puzzled, I checked her pulse. It was normal, so I made myself shake off the weird feeling I'd acquired in my sleep. That something was terribly wrong and I couldn't do anything about it. Strapping on Brisingr, I left the tent and stood just outside. Soldiers were running to and fro, readying horses. A few tents were already down.

_Saphira. _I growled, perturbed I hadn't been woken earlier.

_Hm? What?_

I narrowed my eyes and looked toward were she was. S_o much for waking _me_ up. _I thought.

_Did I wake you? _I asked incredulously.

_Of course not. _She scoffed, and then paused _well, yes, you did. The battle was hard on both of us. We deserved the rest. Don't get all huffy on me._

_Sorry. I just think we should get to Aberon as soon as possible._

_How is our guest? _Saphira asked calmly

_Still asleep. I think. She did not move at all though. Do you...do you think something's wrong?_

_Oh Eragon. You worry too much. Sometimes humans and even we dragons do not stir when we sleep because of exhaustion. Though I do not know if exhaustion is what is causing her to remain unconscious... but we will see. _

_Yes. _Sort of satisfied, I walked over to Arya, who was talking with Blodhgarm.

"Eragon." She greeted and Blodhgarm bowed his head "Shadeslayer." He said. His face was blank and I wondered how hard Lady Valada's death was to him.

"How is she?" Arya asked

I sighed

"Still sleeping. She did not move last night, but nothing seems to be the matter with her. Saphira and I will carry her to Aberon, unless you have any objections."

Arya shook her head "No, I do not. It sounds like a good idea. Roran has said we will leave in the next twenty minutes. We hope to leave before then. You and Saphira will travel faster than any of us and that will be well for the woman. The sooner we know who she is, the better."

I nodded with her statement and then took my leave and went back to the tent. I donned my armor again and went out into the drizzle again to Saphira. She had slept with her saddle on and I made sure nothing was amiss. The leather was damp and I knew I had to clean it when we returned to Surda and I had enough time.

Then I found myself a small loaf of bread and quickly ate it and went to find Roran. I found him issuing orders at the edge of camp, where the tents had been packed and horses loaded.

"Eragon! How fared your night?"

"Fairly well. Yours?"

"Nothing like falling asleep to thunder and rain beating down on your tent after a battle." He grinned "I slept like a log and woke afresh. We are nearly ready to depart. I have to reprimand a few laggards, but other than that we should leave in the next five minutes. Will you and Saphira fly that woman ahead of us?"

I nodded "Aye, we will."

"Ah well then. Good flying to Saphira. Luckily the rain has slowed. Other wise I would have kept us here until it stopped. And none of us wanted to remain here any longer than we had to."

"Aye, I can see that. We will see you in Aberon, then."

"Tell Lady Nasuada we will be along. The mud may make our trip a bit harder and slower."

"I shall. Safe travels, brother."

"You as well, Brother."

Leaving Roran and the soldiers I made my way back to the tent and began to take it down. Rolling it up and packing it, I handed it over to a soldier who passed by and rolled up the bedroll and attached it to my saddlebags and with hardly any effort lifted the woman into the saddle and climbed up behind her and strapped us both into the saddle.

_Ready, little one?_

_Aye. I'm ready._

_Hold on, then._

As Saphira pumped her wings and rose from the ground, Arya's mind brushed against ours

_Be safe, Eragon. Saphira. We will not be far behind. Be on the lookout for danger. _

_We will be safe. _Saphira commented and we rose into the air. I squinted past the rain and muttered a spell, dispelling the water from my eyes and Saphira's.

_Thank You. That's much better. _

_Roran's right. At least it let up during the night._

_Yes. It should stop in a little while. We will be leaving this area shortly and entering Surda not long after. It'd be a miracle if Aberon was being rained on at this moment. _

_Aye it would indeed._

I could feel the warmth of the woman before me and I looked down at her face, which was wet and dripping. For the millionth time, I wondered who she was.

_Stop stressing yourself, Eragon. We will learn about her in time. Wondering will not make her awaken quicker. Besides, it's best if she wakes when we've reached the city. I can only imagine what it'd be like for her to wake up in the air._

_On a dragon, no less. _I chuckled as she turned her head to look at me, her sapphire eye boring into me.

_What's that supposed to mean? _She quried, and I only shook my head. Settling into the saddle, I began to review what had happened the past evening, and how I would explain everything to Nasuada.

With only stopping once to give Saphira a break and eat a little, we made it to Aberon in the late evening. The rain had stopped long ago, in the early afternoon and the sun was starting to set. When the city came into view, I let out a breath. We had been lucky not to see or encounter Murtagh and Thorn, or any other opposition.

_Lets hope our luck continues to hold. _Saphira commented

_Yes, we shall need all the luck we can to defeat Galbatorix._

_And we will defeat him. That is why we are here._

Without words, I agreed. We were here to defeat Glabtaorix. We were here to drive him mad and then to rid the land of his poison.

_Perhaps she can help. _Saphira added

_I hope so. Otherwise everyone will begin to wonder why she's here._

_Why _is_ she here? _Saphira asked slyly, looking back at me.

_Good point._

_

* * *

_

**I know it was an Eragon chapter, but I thought it'd fit. **

**Reviwes are incredibly appreciated, and advice is most welcome! Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter three will mostly Leana, just to let you know.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
